Raian Mirai
Raian Mirai (ライアン未来, Mirai Raian)- chūnin z Konohagakure. Należy do drużyny 5, a jego senseiem jest Naruto Uzumaki. Pochodzi z Kalnu Mirai. Jego Kekkai Genkai to Karingan. Przez długi czas był szpiegiem czyli inaczej missing-ninem i szpiegowł organizację Haki. Po pokonaniu organizacji zostaje jōninem. Uważany za najlepszego szpiega oraz jednego z najpotężniejszych shinobi na ziemi. Miłością jego życia jest Risa Bai. Obecnie Dowódca Jouninów i Szósta Głowa Klanu Mirai, którą został po śmierci wujka. Wygląd Jest młodym wysokim błękitno okim chłopcem o długich, krzaczastych blond włosach. Ma uderzające podobieństwo do Naruto. W pierwszej serii nosi czarną bluzę i białe spodnie. Oprócz tego niebieskie sandały i opaska na czoło. Oprócz tego czarne rękawiczki bez palców. W drugiej serii jego wygląd znacznie się zmienia włosy są dłuższe jednak teraz opadają. Oprócz tego nosi białą koszulę bez rękawów (ma odsłoniętą klakę piersiową). Do tego czerwony opaska na którym jest zawiązana opaska Konohy. Teraz na krótsze szare spodnie, a nogi obwiązuje bandażami tak samo jak ręce. Kolor butów i opaski się nie zmienia. Po "zdradzie" Konohy jego włosy są, krótsze i nie nosi opaski. Kanji na jego mundurze Haki znaczy Król. Bez munduru nosi już opaskę szarą koszule na szelkach, która odsłania mu klatkę piersiową. Do tego spodnie sandały i pas podobny do Sasuke tylko, że jego pas jest bordowy. Po powrocie do Konohy ubiera sią jak zwykły Jounin. Po zatrzymaniu kręgu czasu staje się starszy o siedem lat (jego wygląd). Osobowość Jest osobą dość inteligentną jednak zwariowaną. Nie zawaha się pomóc każdemu w potrzebie. Wieży, że to nie ilość mocy tylko wiara w siebie daje siłę. Podczas walk jest spokojny i opanowany jednak to nie znaczy, że nielubi podczas walki zachowywać się jak głupek. W drugiej serii staje się roztropniejszy i bardziej opanowany. Relacje Risa Bai Raian od początku szybko się zaprzyjaźnił z Risą. Znali się już od dziecka i praktycznie wszędzie ze sobą chodzili. W akademii siedzieli obok siebie i zawsze rozmawiali na lekcji. W Drużynie 5 Raian zawsze czuł się odpowiedzialny za Risę. Nie mógł znieść, że zastanie stracona i wyruszył jej na ratunek i nie bał się zaryzykować dla niej życia (co zaowocowało aktywacją prawego Kakuchu Karingana). Raian pomagał też Risie opanować w perfekcji jej Kekkai Genkai. Podczas wielkiej walki z Sebun Kishu oboje wyznali sobie miłość. Kiedy był członkiem Haki jej uczucia do niego bawiły go jednak Risa wiedział, ze on nie może mówić takich rzeczy. Po powrocie do Konohy oświadczył się jej. Ren Bushi Raian i Ren od początku się nienawidzili. Ren zawsze chciał prześcignąć Raiana, jednak ten zawsze był od niego lepszy we wszystkim. Był bardzo zazdrosny o związek jego i Risy. Ich relacje zmieniają się gdy Naruto podczas misji dzieli drużynę na grupy by schwytać zbiega. Od tamtej pory Raian i Ren wwykazują świetną współpracę. Jednak nadal uwielbiają się kłócić (Risa twierdzi, że to ich ulubione zajęcie). Podczas zdrady Raiana, Ren bardzo chciał go zniszczyć jednak nie potrafił. Bardzo się cieszył gdy dowiedział się, że Raian był szpiegiem w organizacji. Naruto Uzumaki Raian ze swoim Senseiem miał od początku dobre stosunki. Haruto Hyūga Umiejętności Taijutsu Jego Taijutsu jest na wysokim poziomie. Jego zdolności dorównywały dorosłemu Lee uważanego za najlepszego użytkownika Taijutsu na ziemi. W swoich walkach często tworzy klony i używa technik wymyślonych przez siebie. Podczas szkolenia w innej wiosce zdobył nowe zdolności Taijutsu, które przydały mu się bardzo w jego pierwszej misji. Podczas pierwszej rundy Egzaminu na chunina wiedział, że nie pokona swojego przeciwnika Ninjutsu więc zaprezentował wszystkim swoją szybkość i sprawność pokazując swoją własną wymyśloną technikę Taijutsu. Ninjutsu Rasengan Jego nauczyciel Naruto Uzumaki nauczył go swojej atutowej techniki. Jego Rasengan jest trochę większy od Rasengana Naruto. Umie tworzyć go dwoma rękami jednak nie używa klona tylko trzyma obie ręce równolegle do siebie. Kiedy zobaczył jak Naruto wkłada w Rasengan Uwolnienie Wiatru, pomyślał czy można do niego włożyć ogień. Próba trwała długo, a swój pierwszy Rasengan napełniony ogniem użył dopiero podczas walki z Renem. Nie był on jednak perfekcyjny i dopiero po ciężkich treningach fizycznych i umysłowych stworzył Katon: Rasengan. Transformacja Natury RKaton.png|Raian korzysta z Katonu RFuuton.png|Raian korzysta z Fuutonu RSuiton.png|Raian korzysta z Suitonu RHikazeton.png|Raian korzysta z Hikazetonu Raian pokazał jak na razie zdolność do kontroli wiatru jak każdy członek swojego klanu doskonale się nim posługuje. Jego ataki wiatru są szybkie i potężne. Dzięki mocy swojemu Kakuchū Karingan jest w stanie stworzyć potężną trąbę powietrza zwaną Surudoikaze. Dzięki Karinganowi potrafi kontrolować inne ataki wiatru rangi B, A, a nawet S. Oprócz tego potrafi kontrolować ogień. Poprzez zdobycie Kakuchū Karingana potrafi kontrolować nowy żywioł Hikazeton (fuzja ognia i wiatru tworząca solidny niebieski ogień). Po dostaniu pieczęci Haki potrafi kontrolować Suitonu oraz dostaje zdolności użuwania jutsu bez formowania pieczęci (tylko pstryknięcia palcami). Karingan Jak każdy członek swojego klanu obudził Karingan w wieku sześciu lat. Był bardzo zachwycony zdolnościami swojego Kekkai Gnekai oraz coraz bardziej fascynowały go historie o Protoplaście Klanu Mirai zwanym Mędrcem Karingana, a szczegulnie o mocy jego Karinganu. Od tamtej pory młody Raian stale medytował zwiększając zdolności pierwszego poziomu Karingana. Podczas treningów i misji jego Karingan coraz bardziej zaczynał zyskiwać kompletną formę, aż w końcu ją osiągną. Dzięki zdolności Karingana Raian stał się bardzo przydatny. Zdolności jego Karingana pozwalają mu widzieć nawet niewidzialnego człowieka, a także człowieka w nocy (ciepło ciała i poziom chkary). Karingan daje Raianowi możliwość do zastawiania pułapek z ninjutsu bez formowania pieczęci oraz są one niewyczuwalne. Oprócz tego potrafi kontrolować ataki wiatru przeciwnika. thumb|right|149px|Kakuchū Karingan RaianaPodczas gdy chciał ratować Risę od egzekucji postawił na szalę swoje życie czym zdobył jak dotąd najpotężniejszą znaną formę Karingana zwaną Kakuchū Karinganem. W tej postaci jego doujutsu jest w stanie użyć trzech potężnych technik. Pierwsza to Surudoikaze najpotężniejszy atak wiatru, który podczas walki z Amaterastu może z nim walczyć na równi. Drugi to Obiohanten, który jest jego jedynym genjutsu z którego można się wydostać używając EMS oraz Senin Modo. Jednak najważniejszą ze wszystkich umiejętności jego Kakuchu karingana jest kontrola niebieskich płomieni zwanych Hikazeton. Jego głównym jutsu tej natury jest Hikazeton: Ken. Tworzy on wtedy miecz niebieskiego ognia o różnej długości. Często podczas walk zmniejsza go do rozmiarów zwykłej katany. Często kożysta też z Hikazeton: Yori dzięki tej technice może wokół siebie stworzyć zbroję z niebieskiego ognia. Jest ona wytrzymała i obroniła Raiana nawet przed Ogniem Smoka, Doriana. Potrafi też tworzyć skrzydła co bardzo się przydaje podczas walki. Oprócz tego zbroja zwiększa szybkość i siłę ataków. Jeżeli musi ochronić większą ilość osób tworzy Hikazeton: Beikoku tate jest to ogromna tarcza niebieskiego ognia. Kiedy potrzebuje potężniejszej siły ognia używa Hikazeton: Hōō tworzy wtedy ogromnego feniksa, który uderza niebieskim ogniem. By chronić się przed Susanoo Raian stworzył Hikazeton: Tora tworzy wtedy wielkiego białego tygrysa pokrytego niebieskim ogniem. Jednak każda technika nie tylko męczy oczy czy ciało użytkownika, ale i odbiera mu połowę chakry. Kiedy Raian spotyka się w podświadomości z Protoplastą swojego klanu i tan wszczepia mu moc swoich oczu każda technika Kakuchu Karingana jest silniejsza, nie męczy użytkownika i nie wymaga dużo chakry. Wyjątkiem jest Hikazeton: Samurai kiedy Raian tworzy ogromnego samuraja, który swoim mieczem uderza błyskawicami protoplasty. Oprócz tego potrafi za pomocą Kyouka Kakuchuu Karingana (tak się nazywa Kakuchu Karingan ze wszczepionymi mocami Protoplasty) potrafi użyć techniki Odwróconego Karingana. Genjutsu Jego genjutsu nie jest na wysokim poziomie. Właściwie jedyne jakiego użył to Obiohanten. Jest ono jednak potężne (możliwe, że to dlatego, że jest to Kekkai Genaki). Fabuła Prolog 'Akademia Ninja' Pierwszy raz spotykamy się z nim w akademii ninja gdzie czeka na swoją kolejkę w egzaminie. Swój test zdaje i zostaje geninem. Niedługo po tym dowiaduje się, że ma być w Drużynie 5, gdzie jego partnerami będą Ren Bushi i Risa Bai, a jego senseiem będzie bohater Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. Drużyna zdaje egzamin jednak Raian i Ren konkurują ze sobą. Naruto się śmieje i mówi, że przypominają mu się czasy gdy on konkurował z Sasuke. Seria I 'Kraj Błyskawic' thumb|left|324px|Raian jako GeninZ Kumogakure ucieka mising-nin, który dowiedział się o ukryciu potężnej broni Trzeciego Raikage. A niechętnie prosi o pomoc Konohagakure. Tsunade wydaje wszystkim drużyną ninja w Konohagakure rozkaz pomocy Kumogakure. Pierwszą drużyną, która odnalazła zbiega jest Drużyna 5. Raian szybko aktywując Karingan wyśledził przeciwnika jednak ostrzegł o potężnym poziomie mocy przeciwnika. Ren postanawia udowodnić, Raianowi, że jest najpotężniejszy i uderza w mising-nina. Ten jednak nic sobie nie robi z ataków Rena i szybko go ignoruje. Wtedy Raian chce pokazać swoją wyższość i uaktywnia nie pełny Karingan odbijając atak wiatru mising-nina. Całą sprzeczkę przerywa Naruto, który uaktywnia Rasengan i pokonuje mising-nina. Risa próbuje uspokoić Raiana i Rena jednak oni ją ignorują. 'Trening Przyjaźni' thumb|270px|Sensei Raiana- Naruto UzumakiNaruto ma już dosyć ciągłych kłótni Raian i Rena więc postanawia nauczyć ich współpracy. W tym samym czasie Drużyna 5 dostaje misję rangi C. Jest to dość ważna misja, która polega na schwytaniu Mising-nina z Konohagakure. Podczas misji Raian i Ren stale się kłócą. Zdenerwowana Risa uderza obu. Naruto mówi, że muszą się rozdzielić on pójdzie z Risą, a Raian i Ren razem. Risa próbuje zmienić składy jednak Naruto mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Młodzi genini idą przez las aż wkrótce oboje nie mogli wytrzymać i zaczęli się bić. Podczas kłótni Raian w nerwach aktywuje Karingana i wyczuwa osobę, którą szukają. Ren chcąc pokazać swoją wyższość nad Raianem atakuje zbiega ten jednak odbija chłopca. Zdenerwowany Raian atakuje jednak też zostaje obalony. Podczas tej walki zrozumieli, że kłócąc się nie pokonają zbiega więc postanawiają połączyć siły. Raian uaktywnia Karingan i kontroluje atak zbiega. Wtedy Ren szybko wyskakuje i uderza jedną z swoich technik Uwolnienie Ziemi. Potem obaj starają się unikać ataków zbiega i do niego podbiegają. Jednak zbieg wyjmuje kunia i celuje w głowę Raiana. Z opresji ratuje go Naruto, który bez najmniejszego wysiłku pokonuje zbiega. Risa cieszy się, że Raian i Ren w końcu się zaprzyjaźnili. Naruto mówi, że dobrze spisali się obaj. Po powrocie do Konohy Tsunade gratuluje im dobrze wykonanej misji. 'Egzamin na Chunina' Naruto postanawia zgłosić swoją drużynę do egzaminu na chunina. Podczas pierwszej rundy Raian siedzi obok Risy. Podczas testu Raian niezauważenie wziął większość odpowiedzi od Risy, która nie miała nic przeciwko. Jednak Ren nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie i ranga Chuunina dla drużyny stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Raian jest wściekły na Rena. Ten jednak go ignoruje. Rise poprosiła Raian by ten pomógł Renowi podczas 10 pytania. Raianowi pomaga więc Renowi i cała drużyna przechodzi na drugi etap. Egzamin na chuunina odbywał się w Sunagakure. Druga część egzaminu odbyła się na tak zwanym Klifie Rozpaczy. jest to wielki klif z milionami jaskiń. Jest on oddalony od wioski. Drużyna 5 dostaje zwój Nieba. Raian staje się wtedy liderem grupy. O dziwo Ren bardzo starał się pomagać Raianowi. Później natrafiają na grupę, która posiada zwój Ziemi. Raian i Ren szybko pokonują przeciwników sprawiając, że drużyna awansuje na trzeci etap egzaminu. Dowiaduje się, że jego pierwszą walką ma być pojedynek z Sando Dezāto. Sando naśmiewa się ze swojego przeciwnika i uważa, że nikt nie ma szans z nim wygrać. Na arenie Raian chce zobaczyć poziom chakry swojego przeciwnika i aktywuje Karingan. Jego przeciwnik okazuje się mieć ogromne pokłady chakry. Walka się zaczęła. Sando bez problemu kontroluje piasek wokół niego i atakuje Raiana. Ten jednak stara się unikać ataków piasku i rozwiewa je Fūton: Daitoppa. Sando przyznaje, że nigdy jeszcze nie walczył z osobą, która nie używa siły. Wtedy na oczach całej publiczności zmienia się częściowo w Shuukaku. Piąty Kazakage jest tym bardzo zaskoczony i każe przerwać walkę. Jednak Sando tworzy wielką kopułę z piasku (zamyka w niej Raiana i siebie). Potem mówi Raianowi, że teraz wie czemu nikt z nim nie wygra i atakuje potężną trąbą powietrza i piasku. Raian zostaje w nią złapany jednak w środku trąby przypomina sobie o sile umysłu i zaczyna coraz bardziej skupiać się na Karinganie jednocześnie starając się pokonać siłę wiatru. Dzięki temu w jego oczach pojawia się pełny Karingan. Sando nie wie co się dzieje (jego piasek traci siłę). Okazuje się, że Raian nowym Karinganem kontroluje Uwolnienie Wiatru Sando i używa jego własnego ataku przeciwko jemu samemu. Nagle kopuła się rozpada, a tam widać powalonego Sando i stojącego nad nim Raiana. Kazakage przysięga, że nie wie skąd Sando ma moc Shuukaku. Raian mówi, że nic się nie stało i dzięki temu zyskał nową moc po czym upada zmęczony na ziemię. Budzi się w towarzystwie Rena, który wygrał swój pojedynek i smutnej Risy, która przegrała. Jednak Raian ją pociesza. Naruto mówi, że jest bardzo zadowolony z osiągnięć swojej drużyny, jednak Raian postanawia więcej trenować. thumb|left|243px|Raian aktywuje Rasengan podczas Egzaminu na ChuuninaDruga walka Raiana zapowiadała się jeszcze ciekawiej. Miał walczyć z shinobim z Iwy, uczniem Tsushikage. Kiedy pojedynek się rozpoczął Raian wyruszył na swojego przeciwnika bez myślne. Ten jednak unika ciosów i atakuje ziemią. Raian szybko używa Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu i udaje mu się obronić przed atakiem przeciwnika. Shinobi z Iwy wyjmuje teraz kunaie i przyczepia do nich wybuchowe notki po czym rzuca nimi w Raiana. Ubrania Raiana zostały prawie całkiem zniszczone i jedyną opcja ratunku był Karingan. Shinobi z Iwy mówi, że to przewidział oraz tłumaczy, że i tak nic by nie zdziałał bo on nie używa uwolnienie wiatru. Nagle Raian składa ręce prostopadle do siebie i uderza swojego przeciwnika Rasenganem. Cała widownia jest zaskoczona, a szczególnie ren, który pyta się senseia skąd Raian zna tą technikę. Naruto tłumaczy, że podczas treningu postanowił nauczyć Raiana swojej atutowej techniki i całkiem nieźle mu to wyszło. Raian krzyczy do Rena, że jeżeli będzie chciał się z nim zmierzyć to będzie potrzebował armii. Ren jest wściekły i przysięga Raianowi, że go pokona. Przed Raianem ostatnia walka. Na jego nieszczęście okazuje się, że nie będzie walczył z Renem tylko z Haruto Hyūgą. Haruto był najlepszym uczniem w akademii i jest postrzegany jako główny kandydat na chuunina. Przed Raianem trudne wyzwanie. Kiedy pojedynek się zaczął obaj aktywowali swoje Doujutsu. Raian pokazuje wtedy swoje świetne Taijutsu, jednak Haruto nie jest w cale gorszy. Szybko za pomocą Byakugana blokuje punkty chakry Raiana. Po czym uderza technika wiatru. Jedyną drogą ratunku dla Raiana jest użycie Karinganu. Jednak Karingan zmniejsza tylko siłę ataku ponieważ miał już za mało chakry. Haruto do niego podbiega i go powala. Haruto dziękuje Raianowi za pojedynek. Ren również przegrał swoją walkę (walczył z synem Sasuke). Później okazuje się, że Hokage i Kazakage postanawiają nagrodzić Raiana i Rena za dalekie zajścia i mianują ich chuuninami. 'Misja w Kraju Rzeki' Drużyna 5 dostaje zadanie by złapać grupę przestępców z Kraju Rzeki. Drużyna szybko wykonała zadanie, a Raian i Ren stwierdzili, że nie mogli popisać się w nim siłą. 'Spotkanie' Risa stale się smuci z powodu nie zdania na rangę chuunina. Raian postanawia ją pocieszyć zabierając ją na misję bez Rena czy Naruto. Naruto zgadza się bo wie, że Raian i Risa poradzą sobie z tą misją. Ren zazdrosny mówi, że się nie zgadza, ale Raian ignoruje go i mówi, że jeżeli chce by Risa byłą smutna to droga wolna. Następnego dnia Risa chodzi z zpuszczoną głową. Podczas misji Raian przypomina jej stare czasy gdy byli dziećmi. Risa przestaje się w końcu smucić, ale nagle wpadają w pułapkę. Risa szybko aktywuje swoje kekkai Genkai i łapie przestępców, których mieli złapać. 'Egzekucja Risy' Podczas gdy Drużyna 5 miała wyruszyć na misję przed bramą zatrzymują ich Hokage, Raikage i kilku shinobi z Kumo. Tsunade tłumaczy, że Risa została oskarżona o szpiegowanie sojusznika Konohy, Kumo oraz o próbę morderstwa Raikage oraz tłumaczy, że Risa zostanie stracona. Raian sciekle próbuje zatrzymać straż jednak powstrzymuje go Naruto. Ren wściekły nie może w to uwierzyć. A mówi, że jeżeli to się powtórzy sojusz między Konohą i Kumą zostanie zerwany oraz, że rozpocznie się Piąta Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Naruto mówi, że przeprasza za swoją uczennicę. Raian wściekły na swojego Sensei pyta się czemu pozwala zabrać Risę. Naruto tłumczy, że poznał Raikage od swojej strony jako osobę, która nie da się tak łatwo pokonać i bez problemu zabił by napsotnika, a jeżeli to by się nie udało to by sam chciał ją wykończyć dlatego twierdzi, że to nie prawdziwy A. Potem dodaje, że lepiej jest zrobić demolkę już w środku egzekucji. Kiedy Rise przyprowadzają strażnicy nagle pojawiają się Raian, Ren, Naruto i Haruto. Risa krzyczy do nich, że są debilami i bandą idiotów. Wtedy pojawia się Raikage i każe zabić dziewszynę. Powstrzymuje ich jednak Naruto. A podbieka do Risy z mieczem i chce ją trafić jednak zasłania ją Raian. Nagle jego prawę oko zaczyzna świecić. Nagle w jego oku pojawia się zupełnie nowa forma Karingana. Risa pyta się co to jest na co Raian odpowiada, że czytał kiedyś o czymś takim i jest to legendarny poziom Karingana zwany Kakuchu Karinganem używany przez Protoplastę Klanu Mirai. Raikage atauje jednak Raian stoi bez ruchu i nagle krzyczy otwierając prawę oko, a zamykając lewe Surudoikaze. Nagle Raikage upada, a tam pokazuje się kobieta, która tłumaczy, że posiada moc zmiany formy ciała i że to ona zaatakowała Raikage jednak nie mogła go pokonać więc uśpiła, a potem sama się w niego zmieniła. Naruto tłumaczy, że w takim razie ona jest przestępcą, a Risa jest niewinna. Raian ciesząc się na tę myśl aktywuje lewy Kakuchuu Karingan po czym zamyka tajemnicą kobietę w Obiohanten ta jednak przed nim ucieka i podpala całą wieżę. Naruto zabiera Risę i wraz z Renem i Haruto uciekają. Kiedy wszystko wybuchło Risa zdaje sobie sprawę, że Raian nie uciekł po czym zaczyna płakać. Naruto nie może w to uwierzyć, a Ren i Haruto przysięgają zemstę. Wtedy pojawia się Raian, który mówi, że nie tak łatwo się go pozbyć. Risa szybko rzuca się na niego i prosi by więcej tego nie robił. 'Odejście' Po powrocie z wyspy i szczęśliwym wyjaśnieniu sprawy Risy Konoha oganizuje spotkanie na cześć uratowanej dziewczyny. Po przyjęciu Raian przychodi do domu i opowiada dziadkowi co się stało podczas podróży. Dziadek wyjaśnia Raianowi co to było i postanawia zabrać go na specjalny trening. Raian się zgadza tylko najpierw poszedł pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. Risa prosi go o szybki powrót, a Ren mówi, że on też będzie ćwiczył. Przed odejściem żegna się z Naruto. Seria II 'Powrót' Raian wraca do Konohy z bardzo zmienionm wyglądem. Mineły dwa lata, a Drużyna 5 była już w rozpadzie. Raian siedzi w Ichiraku i nagle wchodzi do niego też Naruto, który zauważył osobę bardzo podobną z wyglądu Raiana jednak nic nie mówił. Dopierra gdy zobaczył ile nieznana osoba zamówiła Soba od razu wiedział, że to Raian. Początkowo Raian nie zauwarzył senseia jednak gdy wychodził sensei go zatrzymał i spytał się czy jest silniejszy. Raian z uśmiechem odpowiada, ze tak i jest w stanie ppokonać nawet Naruto. Na co Naruto odparł, że to jest niemożliwe. Później Naruto każe przyjść Raianowi do lasu oraz zaprasza Rena i Risę. Risa bardzo się ucieszyła na widok Raiana. Ren z wrednym uśmieszkiem wyzwał Raiana do walki. Raian jednak nie przyjął wyzwania twierdząc, że Ren jest zasłaby. Ren mówi stale, że Raian się boi i w końcu musiał się zgodzić. 'Karingan kontra Sennin-mode' thumb|180px|Raian w serii drugiej Naruto, który szkolił Rena przez ostatnie dwa lata, chciał zobaczyć jego nowe zdolności w prawdziwej walce, jednocześnie chciał poznać nowe moce Raiana, więc zgodził się na pojedynek pomiędzy nimi. Ren szybko bez namysłu skoczył na Raiana jednak ten szybko ominoł jego atak. Ren krzyczał, że to nieuczciwe, jednak Raian spokojnym głosem mówił, że to nie jego wina, że Ren jest słaby. Wtedy Ren powiedział, że też ma nową technike w zanadrzu i tworzy Chidori. Raian szybko stworzył Rasengan jednak nagle za pomocą klona wkładał do niego chakrę ognia po czym szybko wyskoczył na Rena. Ren przyjoł atak, jednak Rasengan ognia nie był wystarczająco silny by go pokonać. Wściekły Ren składa ręce i szybko włancza Sennin-mode. Risa i Rain są ździwieni tym widokiem. Ren pyta się czy Raiana strach obleciał. Raian się śmieję i włancza Kakuchuu Karingan mówiąc, że pokaże Renowi technikę, której nie pokazywał jeszcze nikomu. Po chwili wokół siebie tworzy niebieskie płomienie. Ren jest zdziwiony jednak to go nie zatrzymuje i atakuje wzmocnionym Chidori. Płomienie odpychają go, a Raian tworzy z płomieni wokół siebie zbroję i tworzy Rasengan, który jest jeszcze silniejszy niż ostatnio. Ren przywołuje jednak Ropuchu które tworzą wokół niego baiere z wody. Po uderzeniu i bariera jak i zbroia się rozpadają. Ren przywołuje Gamabutę i ponownie atakuje Raiana. Raian tworzy Hikazeton: Tora po czym powala Gamabutę. Wściekły Ren mówi, że to koniec i atakuje chidori. Raian zamyka go w Obiohantem w którym ren myślał, że oszaleje jednak wydostał się przy pomocy Sennin-mode i wielkiego szczęścia. Obaj postanawiają to zakończyć i Raian tworzy Rasengan, a Ren Chidori po czym obaj w siebie uderzają i leżą na ziemi. Następnie się śmieją, a Naruto ogłasza, że Drużyna 5 zostaje odnowiona. 'Nowa Misja Drużyny 5' Drużyna 5 dostaje misję eskorty do Konohy Piątej Mizukage, a właściwie misję złapania zamachowców, którzy chcą zabić Mizukage. Ren od razu chce się chwalić swoją siłą i pokazać, że jest najsilniejszy jednak Raian zaraz go uderza w głowę by Ren przestał krzyczeć. Podczas podruży na ich drodze staje zamaskowany mężczyzna w stroju Akatski, który wyzywa do walki Mizukage. Raian i Ren szybko na niego wyskakują jednak powstrzymuje ich Naurot, który pyta się kim jest i dlaczego nosi strój, Akatski. Ten tłumaczy, że zdradził Akatski i jest teraz łowcą nagród, a jego misją jest schwytanie Mizukage. Raian bez chwili namysłu atakuje go jednak Nazo się odchylił i zaatakował Raiana wodą. Raian szybko wyciąga kilka shurikenów po czym rzuca nimi w Nazo. Naruto i Ren postanawiają się przyłączyć do walki jednak Nazo to widząc zdejmuje opaskę z oka i aktywuje Karingan. Rain jest tym zaskoczony i pyta się skąd nazo go wziął on odpowiada, że przeszczepił go sobie od miernoty z Klanu Mirai. Wścieły Raian aktywuje Kakuchu Karingan i uaktywnia szybko Hikazeton tworząc Hikazeton: Ken. Nazo wtedy ukatywnia swój Kakuchuu Karingan i tworzy Ostrza z Mizukazeton. Oba Karingany po starciu otworzyły ogromne pole rażenia, które Naruto zatrzymał za pomocą chakry Kuubyiego. Nagle Nazo znika. Mizukage dziękuje Drużynie 5 za pomoc. 'Sebun Kishu' Wkrótce po pierwszej misji Drużyny 5, Raian idąc ulicą napotyka pewnego chłopaka, który potronca go i pali wokół siebie atmosferę. Rain wściekły za to uktywnia Karingan i staje z nim do walki. Walki z Renem Busji vs Missing-nin z Kumogakure= Przerwana z Renem Bushi vs Missing-nin z Konohagakure= Przerwana (przegrywali) vs Sando Dezāto= Wygrana vs Shinobi z Iwagakure= Wygrana vs Haruto Hyūga= Przegrana jako Drużyna 5 vs grupa przestępców z Kraju Rzeki= Wygrana z Risą vs przestępcy= Wygrana vs nieznana kobieta= Przerwana vs Ren= Remis z Renem i Naruto vs Nazo='Wygrana' Ranga *'Genin'- zdobył tę range po zdaniu Akademii Shinobi * Chuunin- mimo, że przegrał ostatnią walkę podczas Egzaminu na chuunina zyskał ją za swoją odwagę i siłę. * Ranga S- po opanowaniu Kyouka Kakuchuu karingana * Missing-nin- został nim gdy przyłonczyć się do Haki. Miał tam numer 2, a potem 1. * Jounin- po powrocie do Konohy zyskuje ją za dobrze wykonane zadanie. *'Dowódca Jouninów'- zostaje nim kiedy Shikaku Nara odchodi na emeryturę (Kakashi był Hokage, Shikamaru uważał, że to zacięszka robota, a Naruto odmówił). * Szósta Głowa Klanu Mirai- zostaje nim po śmierci swojego wuja (Piątej Głowy). Ciekawostki *Ulubione jedzenie Raiana to Soba. *Jak na razie był jedyną osobą, która opanowała Kyoka Kakuchu Karingana. *Chciał by walczyć jeszcze raz z Naruto, Renem i Dorianem Ryū. *Początkowo miał się nazywać Ryan Uchiha i miał mieć Demonicznego Sharingana. *Po zatrzymaniu Kręgu Czasu, Raian z wyglądu staje się trochę starszy od Naruto. Cytaty *(do Sando)'' Przestań nie doceniać innych ludzi.'' *(Sando o nim)'' Sądzisz, że coś mi zrobisz. Jestem potężniejszą wersją Gaary.'' *(do Sando)'' Przegrałeś. Pogódź się z tym i zapamiętaj ludzie zawsze powinni sobie pomagać.'' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Mirai Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Haki Kategoria:Adrianpower1 Kategoria:Chūnin Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna